With today's workforce being spread across the globe, many employees interact with each other in real-time via instant messaging services. During these interactions, employees are often assigned tasks to complete with specific deadlines. It is then up to the employee to add that task to their own calendar or to-do list to ensure that the task gets completed on time. With this approach, employees often forget to add the task to their to-do lists in a timely fashion, and can forget the context of the assignment when they endeavor to complete it later. This can lead to the task being performed incorrectly, or being forgotten entirely.